Our Miracle (Klaroline)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: AU. El tiempo es una línea invisible. Klaus ha vivido atado a esa línea durante toda su vida, dejando que incluso le sobrepasara, pero un milagro hará que se replantee todos sus erorres, haciendo que pueda recuperar lo único verdadero en su vida. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**"****Amigo Invisible****"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a <strong>__**caludv**_

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> Our Miracle

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Pairings: **Klaus & Caroline (Klaroline)

**Rating: **+18

**Argumento: **AU. El tiempo es una línea invisible. Klaus ha vivido atado a esa línea durante toda su vida, dejando que incluso le sobrepasara, pero un milagro hará que se replantee todos sus erorres, haciendo que pueda recuperar lo único verdadero en su vida.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, en general del show "The Vampire Diaries"

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Miracle<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klaus comprobó la botella de whisky una vez más antes de lanzarla contra la pared, era la tercera botella que vaciaba en una hora y no estaba que digamos en condiciones para mantenerse en pie pero aún así lo intentó, ya que su amigo, compañero de piso y colega de locuras, no quería darle la siguiente botella por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental se arrastró hasta el minibar para rescatar una nueva botella.

Stefan, su amigo le miró negando con la cabeza, no podía hacer mucho por él, porque cada vez que intentaba hacer algo Klaus se ponía a despotricar y amenazarle con matarle si se atrevía a intentar "ayudarle" por lo que prefería mirar desde allí, desde el umbral del salón, pero sabía que si en algún momento el loco de su amigo cometía un error garrafal ahí estaría él, ayudándolo a salir del hoyo.

Otra vez.

Cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos que Klaus no estaba capacitado para lanzarle la botella en la cabeza-como hacía unos diez minutos-se dirigió hasta él para tomarlo del brazo. Su amigo se quejó, e incluso le pareció oír un atisbo de amenaza pero no hizo nada contra su persona ni siquiera él, Klaus Mikaelson era tan estúpido de intentarlo.

- Vamos Klaus, ya has hecho el idiota lo suficiente…

"No lo creo…", le hubiese gustado decir pero sabía que si lo intentaba solo le saldría un par de palabras sin sentido y seguramente se ahogaría con su propia mierda, absorbió por la nariz y buscó el apoyo de su amigo ya tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche fue la peor de su existencia en años, no era la primera vez que tenía esas pesadillas ni tampoco era la primera vez que sentía que eran tan reales, pero, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado ahora había una nueva imagen que añadir, la de ella, sonriendo como nunca, con esa sonrisa que quita el hipo y que te deja paralizado en mitad del acera, pero a diferencia de las últimas veces esta vez Klaus Mikaelson sintió que esa sonrisa era una puñalada trapera, porque esa diosa no le estaba sonriendo a él, ni siquiera su sonrisa era por él, sino por otro hombre, ahí parado en el otro lado, en la misma acera que él estaba el causante de esa sonrisa tan radiante.

Debería sentirse feliz por ella. Se lo merece, todo. El mismo se lo dijo una vez, y si tuviese el valor se lo volvería a decir pero era incapaz de cometer tal desfachatez, y menos ahora, que la veía sonreír como nunca, abrazando a ese hombre con…

¿¡Eso era una niña…!?

Al lado de ese hombre había una niña de unos ocho años, rubia como su madre, y seguramente con el mismo carácter, como fuese, eso fue otro golpe aún peor, si ya era duro verla junto a otra persona peor era ver que no solo había rehecho su vida sino que tenía _una vida_…

Ella que nunca había querido atarse a nada, ella que le gustaba vivir cada segundo como el último, con ese carisma tan insufrible, con esos ataques de histeria, todo eso y más era ella, su vida.

Ella era su vida.

Y el la perdió.

Despertó sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, miró a su alrededor completamente desorientado y como siempre que le pasaba creyó ver la figura de su dulce diosa a su lado pero no, era otro espejismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos para estabilizarse, le dolía a rabiar la cabeza, en cualquier momento iba a explotar y nada ni nadie podría con él, sonrió, si explotar era una opción, con cuidado de no despertar a su colega que estaba dormido en el sofá salió del cuarto sin hacer ni un ruido, si su cabeza estaba por devolverle los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado él le pagaría con la misma moneda, tal vez mañana se arrepintiese pero ahora mismo necesitaba esto, volver del todo a sus raíces.

Klaus Mikaelson era uno de los mejores empresarios de la zona, toda Nueva Orleans le pertenecía por lo menos en el ambito del negocio, le consideraban el rey del barrio francés, el rey de ese pequeño territorio pero estaba claro que la gente que no le conocía le tacharían de eso, de un rico que se pasaba los días emborachándose y ganando dinero, tal vez gastándolo en mujeres, bebida, fiestas y demás, pero la gente que de verdad le conocía, como Stefan o su mejor amiga Camille sabían que él era todo lo contrario, era un cabrón desgraciado que se pasaba la vida fingiendo ser el magnánimo de NOLA pero que en realidad las noches eran su estaca, su forma de autodestruirse, eran muy pocos los que permenecían a su lado, había ido perdiendo, a lo largo de los años, a su familia y amigos. Antes de venir a NOLA, antes de ser quien era ahora, era un hombre querido por todos, con un futuro en un pueblecito de Virginia y con el amor de sus días a su lado.

Vale, no estaba a su lado, ella salía con otra persona e incluso estaba enamorada de Stefan, su mejor amigo. Si, el mismo Stefan, pero aún así Klaus y ella eran inseparables, almas gemelas, el se lo dijo una vez, y si pudiera y tuviera el valor se lo repetiría una vez más, pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? el perdió la oportunidad en el momento en que la traicionó esa noche, delante de todos sus conocidos, ahí, cuando oyó como el corazón de su diosa se rompía en pedazos él supo que había perdido toda oportunidad. Horas después había llamado a su amiga, Camille y se había trasladado a Nueva Orleans en un intento de romper lazos, y ahora, ocho años después… cuando ya creía que nada más le haría daño se encontraba en la misma situación, con el corazón roto y con el alma destrozada.

¿Qué hacía ella en Nueva Orleans? ¿Es que no sabía que él estaba allí? ¿qué había hecho una vida allí?

Tropezó por las escaleras cuando sintió que su propia mierda de mentira se repetía en su cabeza, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¡El era Klaus Mikaelson! ¡Un pequeño gran desgraciado! No tenía una vida, lo único que podría llamarse vida era lo que estropeó años atrás ahora lo que tenía era un pequeño infierno disfrazado de colores y dinero, nada más.

Alcanzó el teléfono -y aún no supo como lo hizo- miró con determinación las teclas, solo tenía que pulsarlas, se sabía el número de memoria, era tan sencillo, sus dedos lo harían todo y en unas horas por fin sería libre pero sabía que al día siguiente o al siguiente, o al siguiente todo traería consecuencias.

¿Y si llamaba a Camille? Ella le ayudaría de una forma más… ¿saludable? No, su amiga no era la solución, _esto_ era la solución, una drástica de la cual se arrepentiría pero era perfecta para calmar sus mayores miedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kol apareció en la puerta de su casa, no era nada seguro hacer estos intercambios públicamente, pero, ¿qué importaba ya? a estas alturas el que dirán era irrelevante para alguien con tanto poder como Klaus Mikaelson.

- Si me necesita, sabe donde encontrarme, pero no vuelva a llamar a mi casa, no quiero tener problemas con mi novia -comentó de pasada arrepintiéndose al segundo de haberlo dicho, pues la mirada asesina que le lanzó Klaus fue más que suficiente para salir despavorido de allí, pero Kol se mantuvo firme.

- Oh, ¿vas a tener problemas con tu novia por mi culpa? -se lamentó, Kol alzó la vista para sentirse aún peor al notar la ira que crecía en el interior de Mikaelson, el cual no perdió el tiempo y le clavó las uñas en el cuello empujándolo lejos- ¡No vuelvas a faltarme el respeto! ¡O juro que mataré a tu adorada Davina!

Y le cerró la reja en sus narices. Físicamente estaba mucho más estable, por lo menos podía mantenerse en pie sin caerse o tropezar, pero emocionalmente parecía un huracán que arrasaría con todo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y apretaba con fuerza la bolsita que le había entregado Kol entre sus dedos, sintiendo como todo se intensificó, sentir dolor, aunque fuese emocional era mucho mejor que sentir que la sonrisa de su diosa se clavaba en su corazón como una estaca.

No llegó muy lejos, se conformó con quedarse allí, tirado en mitad del jardín lejos de las ventanas para que su amigo no le viese, sacó el contenido de la bolsa, se trataba de cocaína y de droga en jeringillas, esa clase de droga era desconocida pero al igual que era desconocida era también efectiva, perdería el conocimiento durante un buen rato y si tenía suerte nunca más volvería a despertar.

Tras preparar todo el contenido sacó de su bolsillo una antigua fotografía, acarició con la yema de los dedos el rostro inmaculado de su diosa, era realmente hermosa, ahí, posando como una princesa con el pelo recogido en un tocado digno de una reina, con un vestido de color esmeralda, era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando decidió invitar a medio pueblo con tal de que ella viniese, fue con Stefan, no le miró en toda la noche pero el fue feliz con ese simple contacto, con esa entrega de regalos, cuando ella clavó sus pupilas turquesas en sus ojos sintió que el mundo tenía sentido, le sonrió, dios que sí le sonrió, por una vez no fue un estúpido con ella, disfrutó de esa tranquilidad que le permitían esos ojos.

_La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, medio pueblo se encontraba allí, incluso había gente que nunca había tratado en su vida con los Mikaelson, pero ahí estaban, disfrutando de la fiesta y entregando regalos con una sonrisa falsa, pero a Klaus, lejos de molestarle eso, en absoluto sólo tenía ojos para una muchacha, la cual bailaba y reía en brazos de su mejor amigo, lejos de sentir celos o rabia simplemente era feliz._

_En la entrega de regalos supo que todo sería diferente, ella tendría que acercarse, y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa entregándole una cajita verde, la tomó con delicadeza rozando intencionadamente sus dedos._

_- Muchísimas gracias, estás preciosa… como siempre. -comentó deborándola con la mirada, fue un gesto natural, ¡por dios era Klaus Mikaelson! hacía eso y muchas más cosas._

_- Por lo menos te ha quedado claro, Mikaelson -oír de sus labios su apellido era como rozar el paraíso, se sentía estúpido cada vez que estaba a su lado, pero, ¿quién no? ella era… su diosa, y con ese vestido era como entrar en el paraíso.- Siempre estoy preciosa, incluso cuando me obligan a venir._

_Klaus soltó una carcajada._

_- En serio, ¿hubieses venido voluntariamente, amor?- le miró fijamente, tardó unos segundos en contestar, en dar señales de vida, para después soltar una risita histérica y negar con la cabeza, era obvio que no hubiese venido, ella no aguantaba a Klaus Mikaelson, pero antes de poder saber la respuesta, Stefan llamó su atención, y ella, para no variar corrió a sus brazos, porque eso es lo que ella hacía siempre, ir a por Stefan Salvatore._

Sonrió, una sonrisa que le destrozó por completo la mandíbula, tras preparar el material se lo inyectó directamente en vena, gritó, fue un grito desgarrador, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, casi creyó que le sangraría ante el alma del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, la droga era fuerte, cerró los ojos con fuerza para estabilizarse, y cuando sintió que ya estaba mucho mejor se inyectó todo el contenido.

Todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro, sin vida, como si cada cosa que pasase por su mente se hiciera aún más real, casi vivo, rió como nunca, de verdad que todo le provocaba reírse, clavó las uñas en la tierra y dejó que la cabeza cayera sobre sus rodillas. Esto se sentía de lujo.

Durante lo que le pareció unos segundos se sumergió en el límite entre la vida y la muerte, realmente lo sintió así, porque había que estar rozando la muerte para poder ver esos ojos turquesa tan de cerca, como si fuesen reales, la sentía allí, con él, alzó la mano como pudo intentando rozar sus cabellos dorados, o por lo menos sentir el aire que respiraba, pero fue imposible, es como si la chica se alejase cada vez más y más, en un intento desesperado buscó a tientas el contenido de la bolsa, sacó una nueva jeringa y con torpeza se la inyectó en el otro brazo, con la mirada borrosa y perdida pudo divisar la figura sonriente de su diosa, ahora era más real, estaba mucho más cerca e incluso podía sentirla a su lado.

- Te… quiero…

"¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Mikaelson? Te veía más original", soltó una risita, era como música para sus oídos, y aunque la cabeza le estaba matando, aunque sentía que la sangre se concentraba en un único lugar no pudo dejar de sonreír embobado, ahí estaba, a su lado, con la mejor de sus sonrisas su perfecta diosa…

- ¿En verdad estás… ahí?

"¿Y dónde sino…?"

Todo se volvió negro. Klaus abrió los ojos desorientado, demasiado luz pensó, alzó una mano para poder frotarse los ojos pero fue imposible, extrañado se removió sintiendo que algo duro y pesado le impedía hacerlo, miró por todos lados reconociendo la figura de su amigo, Stefan, en la esquina sentado en lo que parecía ser un sofá, no solo estaba extrañado es que encima empezaba a enfadarse, ¿no estaría…?

No. No. No.

- ¡Stefan…! -quiso gritar, incluso amenazar pero la voz sonaba vacía, como si tuviese algo en la garganta, algo pegajoso que le impedía hablar con claridad, pero aunque la voz sonó apagada y sin vida, Stefan que había estado pendiente de su amigo en todo momento escuchó perfectamente su llamado, dudó -normal porque conocía como se las gastaba Klaus- pero aún así se acercó al borde de la cama para ver como estaba, si necesitaba algo más que insultar o buscar pelea.

- No te esfuerces, ni podrás moverte ni matarme -en ese momento hizo acto de presencia el médico que se quedó un poco sorprendido ante las palabras del chico. Stefan se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Mientras el médico le explicaba lo sucedido y lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora, parecía que todo iba dirigido a Stefan ya que Klaus no estaba para la labor de escuchar más nada, pues su mente seguía perdida en el más allá, él sabía mejor que nadie que las drogas no eran la respuesta a nada, no era un camino recomendable, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿ir a buscarla… a ella?

No. Eso si que no.

- ¿Me van a dar el alta ya? -tanto el médico como Stefan se quedaron callados unos segundos, el médico no sabía qué decir, y Stefan negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué he dicho?

- ¿Tu no escuchas verdad, tío?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te tienes que tragar otras doce horas aquí.

- ¿¡Qué llevo aquí cuánto tiempo…!? -alucino sin creerse todavía que en verdad llevase unas doce horas allí encerrado, si acababa de despertarse, ¿tan mal estaba? esa sola idea le hizo sentir mejor, aunque sonase cínico le relajaba saber que durante doce horas pudo estar libre de culpa, se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró el techo con intensidad, buscando ahí la respuesta a sus mayores preguntas.

- Déjelo doctor, yo me encargo, no se preocupe.

- Si necesitan algo, avisenme.

Stefan miró detenidamente a su amigo esperando una disculpa o una explicación por haber caído tan bajo, de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, pero Klaus simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué, Stef? -comenzó Klaus- ¿Por qué me está pasando todo a mi? Ahora que iba tan bien…

- Klaus, uno, no te pega ser el mártir, eso es cosa mía, dos, las cosas nunca te han ido bien porque tu no te has permitido ser feliz, y ella…

- ¡No! -se giró bruscamente- No vayas a decir su nombre, no tu, ¡estaba enamorada de ti, Stefan!

- Si, y tu estabas consiguiendo ser su nuevo amor, ¿recuerdas? Te costó un verano entero pero ella confiaba en ti, ¡se estaba enamorando! ¡Y va y la cagas! Tío, eso es lo que haces Klaus, cuando por fin consigues felicidad te acojonas y lo arruinas aposta, ¡te acostaste con Hayley, la novia de tu hermano! ¿¡Por qué!? -le gritó olvidando que se encontraba en un hospital.- ¡No respondas! Sabemos muy bien porqué lo hiciste.

- No me acosté con ella.

- Tío, todos te vimos, te acostaste con Hayley delante de todos, se oían los gemidos desde la otra punta de la casa. Lo hiciste aposta, y aún no te he juzgado por ello. Porque soy tu amigo, pero ya me has cansado, no vayas de penoso por la vida cuando tu has sido el primero en destrozarte.

Klaus le fulminó con la mirada, intentó incorporarse para ir a por él, porque eso es lo que hacía Klaus Mikaelson, ir a por todas, destrozar todo lo bueno que existe simplemente para tener una excusa para decir que la vida es una mierda, pensó Stefan, siempre hacía lo mismo y ahora estaba buscando la forma de alejarle a él también.

No iba a consentirlo.

- ¿Has acabado? -preguntó Stefan ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Klaus- Digo esa idea tuya de mirarme con cara de asesino y de alejarme de una forma u otra, sabes que no va a funcionar ¿verdad? Klaus nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y me duele saber que aún quieres apartarme, ¿por qué?

- Vete al infierno.

- ¡Vivo en él! -se quejó- Tío fui el único que vio la mentira en tus ojos, cuando todos te vieron tu solo sonreistes pero yo pude ver que te jodía lo que habías hecho por eso me fui a Nueva Orleans contigo, ¡abandoné a mi mejor amiga por ti!

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió Stefan! ¿¡Crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo!? ¿¡Qué vida le iba a dar!? ¡Dime! ¡Una llena de de mafiosos, peligro, drogas y sangre! ¿¡eso es vida!?

- Menos mal que lo dices tu, Klaus.

- Stef… -se recostó hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas- La amo, mucho, y cuando la vi… supe que…

- ¿Qué?

- Que la había cagado, que nunca tendría que haberla dejado… que… la necesito, es mi diosa Stef, y la he perdido.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

Klaus alzó la cabeza de un golpe- ¿¡Tú estás tonto!? Tiene una vida ya, no quiero fastidiarla más…

- Recuerdo que ella me dijo que pasase lo que pasase tú serías su último amor, ¿te suena? -sonrió al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo.- Piénsalo, tu sabes como hacer que ese encuentro sea casualidad, necesitas esto para seguir adelante.

Pasaron unas semanas cuando Klaus decidió actuar, todo este tiempo hospitalizado y encerrado en una misma casa con Stefan y Camille le habían dado que pensar, no perdía nada arriesgando todo en ese momento, tal vez lo que quedaba de su corazón desapareciera por completo, pero, ¿qué más daba? más locuras ya no podía hacer, no más de las que había hecho ya, así que, ¿por qué no?

Iba a ver a su diosa.

Pasase lo que pasase.

No le costó mucho averiguar un par de datos sobre ella, vivía sola en California junto a su pequeña, no trabajaba, tenía el piso pagado y estaba habitando una de las zonas más lujosas de toda la ciudad, no quiso pensar mucho en eso, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede costearse un piso en LA?

Estaba claro, _ella_.

Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, si quería una casa con todo pagado, ella lo conseguiría, si quería un coche, a los dos días estaba aparcado en su puerta, si quería un vestido de cinco mil dólares, bueno, sabemos la respuesta.

Lo tenía todo.

Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, como chasqueando los dedos todos traían lo que ella pedía, pero si había algo que más quería que todos esos lujos, era tenerlo a cientos de kilómetros, lo consiguió y el iba a mostrarle que también le necesitaba cerca, a su lado, junto a su corazón.

Puede que no pudiera enamorarla de nuevo, pero le iba a explicar sus miedos, los que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella como los miedos que tenía en ese momento con perderla o tenerla en su vida otra vez.

- Gracias por traerme. -le comentó al shoffer mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes y salía pintando de allí, no tenía ganas de que nadie le reconociera por la zona por lo que se armó de valor y corrió por la carretera hasta alcanzar la calle de enfrente, respiró hondo y soltó toda la tensión acumulada.

Estaba ahí, arriesgando su poco sentido común por recuperla, a la chica de su vida, a la diosa que había roto todos sus esquemas en el pasado, sonrió como un idiota y miró en su tableta la dirección que le habían dado hacía unas semanas.

- Estás muy cerca, amor. -susurró a la nada, una sonrisa aún más hermosa se dibujó en su perfecto rostro, pasase lo que pasara él estaría feliz, habría cumplido su deseo, intentarlo.

Caminando por las calles encontró lo que llevaba buscando desde hacía un buen rato, todo ese camino, había estado pensando en mil y un trucos para cruzarse con ella, pero cuando estuvo ahí, nada valía, era Klaus Mikaelson, podría llamar a la puerta y buscarla de una forma descarada sin que nada le importase.

Corrió hasta la puerta, llamó con golpes finos pero precisos, esperó pacientemente a que alguien diera una señal de vida, pero nada, no se escuchó nada.

Iba a irse cuando sintió que la puerta cedía y una muchacha rubiasca de unos ocho años aparecía ante sus ojos, era la misma niña que la otra vez pero ahora que la tenía de cerca podía ver con claridad lo parecida que era a su madre, cabello rubio, ojos turquesa, sonrisa encantadora, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Quién eres?

Eran muy pocas las cosas que dejaban boquiabierto a Klaus Mikaelson, y esto, esa pequeña niña superaba todas ellas con creces, no sólo por el parecido de su diosa sino por el aura de calma y amor que transmitía.

La niña se aferró a la puerta con fuerza, era natural que tuviera miedo, Klaus era todo un desconocido para ella, pero aún así pudo apreciar ese lado salvaje en sus ojos, ese lado que seguramente tendría una curiosidad de mil demonios.

- Soy un amigo de tu mamá.

- Mi mamá no tiene amigos.

Klaus no tuvo muy claro si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, su diosa no era una mujer solitaria, todo lo contrario, se regocijaba por tener un círculo de amigos inmenso, así que, que esa pequeña niña dijera, afirmara que su mamá no tenía amigos era algo malo.

- Un viejo amigo.

- No eres Stefan. -eso, aunque tendría que haberle sorprendido, le hizo sonreír, que su diosa no odiara a Stef era algo maravilloso, porque bastante mal se sentía cuando la alejó de todos para que ahora también odiara a Stefan porque le hubiese elegido antes a él que a ella.

- ¿Conoces a Stefan?

- Si, por fotos. Me suena tu cara.

- ¿De verdad?

La pequeña dudó en gran medida que ese chico que decía conocer a su madre fuera de fiar, había estado a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices y llamar a Enzo urgentemente pero había algo en su mirada esperanzada, en sus ojos azules, algo que le hizo replantearse todo eso, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podía pasar? Las cosas ya estaban mal en casa, su madre estaba devastada, Enzo no paraba de entrar y salir en casa buscando soluciones inmediatas, ella, simplemente no podía luchar más.

- ¿Quieres esperarla dentro?

Klaus sonrió, ya adoraba a esa niña, era tan parecida a su madre que por un momento fue capaz de olvidar al hombre con el que la había visto hacía un tiempo.

La casa era hermosa, no muy lujosa -cosa que seguía captando toda su atención - pero todo se vio compensada por ese aura de paz y armonía, realmente parecía que reinaba la felicidad ahí pero no fue hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en todas esas cajas de medicina y en esa botella de oxígeno cuando todo esa mierda desapareció.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué era todo eso? Con el corazón en un puño miró a su alrededor hasta que localizó la figura de esa dulce niña, ahora sí que todo su mundo se derrumbó, esa niña, esa dulce y tierna niña tenía el rostro consumido, sus ojos casi no brillaban y estaba demasiado canija para su edad.

- ¿Estás…?

- Enferma. Me estoy muriendo.

A veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas, la gente tiende a echarle la culpa a un ser extraño, algunos lo llaman Dios, otros destino y otros, mala suerte, pero Klaus no podía decir que esto era nada de eso, porque él no creía en nada, desde que era muy joven siempre tuvo las cosas claras, el mundo no estaba hecho para nadie, era un agujero negro que absorbe todo cuanto existía, él simplemente había luchado a duras penas contra ello, pero, como bien sabía, quien luchaba pagaba un precio, él pensó que ya lo había pagado, perdiendo al amor de su vida pero ahora que estaba allí delante de esa pequeña luchadora supo que aún no había pagado su precio, y que esa niña lo sería.

Quiso dar marcha atrás al tiempo. Quiso salvar a esa niña de su presencia, ¿o quería salvarse de él de su existencia? No importaba, porque ahora él se había cruzado en el camino de esa niña y su madre, otra vez.

La puerta se abrió, esa voz que una vez amó con locura resonó por toda la casa, era como melodía para sus oídos pero en ese momento fue como un balde de agua fría. En cuanto los ojos de su diosa se cruzaron con los suyos toda oportunidad de proteger lo poco que quedaba de sus almas se fue a la mierda.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

- Mamá. -la niña, con torpeza, corrió a los brazos de su madre, se veía mucho más frágil así, protegida en los pequeños brazos de la rubia.- Tengo hambre.

- Cariño no puedes tomar nada aún. -le sonrió y aunque Klaus llevaba una eternidad sin oír su risa no dudó en darse cuenta de que esa sonrisa era totalmente falsa, una forma de ocultar el miedo, el pánico.

Su diosa intentaba proteger de una verdad dolorosa a su pequeña.

- Cariño, ve afuera, el tito Enzo está en el coche, ¿no querías ir a tomar un yogur helado? -la niña sonrió radiante, como si eso quisiera decir que si, que estaba super mega feliz, pero Klaus no era estúpido, sabía que lo que esa niña quería hacer era dar saltos de alegría pero por algún motivo no podía.- Espera mi amor. Toma. -le colocó una mascarilla.- Enzo tiene lo demás.

Klaus no dijo nada.

Ni en ese momento ni cuando oyó un coche arrancar, y aunque la rubia se puso a ordenar tampoco fue capaz de decir más nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, junto a ella, tal vez era lo mejor que podía hacer, permanecer a su lado.

- No, se acabó. -comentó cansada lanzando al aire uno de los cojines que estaba colocando sobre el sofá.- ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí, Mikaelson!? ¿¡Cómo siquiera…!? Oh… ¡hijo de puta! -ladró.

Le gustaba oírla ladrar, era algo tan… familiar, mejor que el silencio, porque cuando uno está cerca de esa locomotora es mejor sentir sus ladridos, sus ruiditos que ese molesto silencio, porque eso último solo puede significar una cosa: problemas.

Y no quería más problemas de los que ya sabía que tenía.

- Amor. -no quiso empezar así, si esto fuese un rodaje de una película pediría un cambio de guión porque lo que iba a pasar no era humano, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, tomó lo primero que pilló a mano, ni más ni menos que una de las sillas del salón e intentó lanzarla contra Klaus.- ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!

Pero la chica no entró en razones, no por el error de Klaus de llamarla amor, sino por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, le lanzó la silla, los cuadros, un jarrón, todo lo que pilló a mano, y hubiese continuado así si no fuera porque Klaus la tomó de los brazos y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Tocarla no era humano. Porque en cuanto sus manos rozaron la piel de la chica todo su mundo se tambaleó, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué había permitido que su diosa volviera a acercarse tanto a él?

La rubia clavó sus ojos en los de Klaus, al principio reflejaban miedo, dolor, pena incluso, pero no odio, era como si todo esa maldad se hubiese disipado con el tiempo, la chica se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en el suelo, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- Hey… -se agachó a su lado, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.- Tranquila, shh, no llores…

Klaus había temido muchísimo el reencuentro, desde que se había planteado enfrentarla todo había ido cuesta abajo y sin frenos pero ahora que estaba a su lado, en su vida supo que eso no era difícil que lo difícil era quedarse ahí, que ella se lo permitiera, pero por ahora era como volver a estar a salvo, en casa.

Ella era su casa.

Por lo que nada era extraño, como cuando te pasas una vida fuera de tu hogar y después vuelves, te das cuenta que nada ha cambiado en tu corazón pero si en los demás, solo esperaba que aquello que estaba matando a su chica se solucionara, no quería perderla.

- Se muere… -sollozó con fuerza.- Y no puedo hacer nada… -alzó la cabeza, estaba destrozada.- Iba a llamarte.

¿Qué?

- Porque te necesito. -sorbió con fuerza limpiándose con la manga de su camiseta el rostro.- Nunca pensé que vendrías…. que volverías a mi, Klaus…

- ¿De qué hablas? -se asustó, no le gustaba esto, si antes había dicho que ella era peligrosa cuando estaba de buenas esto ahora mismo le estaba superando, ¿qué quería decir con toda esa mierda? ¿por qué iba a ir a buscarle cuando tenía a su propia familia?

- No lo sabes… no te lo contó. -susurró apenada y comprendiendo por fin porque nunca supo más nada de Mikaelson.- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche juntos? El día que me rompieron en pedazos, tu estabas allí para arreglarme… esa noche fue, hermosa. Aunque después me jodiste.

Klaus Mikaelson era un cobarde. Eso siempre había estado grabado en su corazón a fuego pero nunca lo sintió real hasta ese mismo momento, porque quería salir huyendo y no mirar hacia atrás.

- Me estás… ¿qué me estás contando?

- Quiero matarte. -le miró con odio.- Pero te necesito.

- ¿Ella… ? -señaló la calle.- ¿Es…?

- ¿_Tu_ hija? - sonrió con desgana.- Por mi mala suerte si, eres su padre, y te necesita.

Alguien le necesitaba. Era tierno porque realmente mucha gente dependía económicamente de él, y siempre había pensado que eso lo hacía poderoso y peligroso pero ahora, ahora que de los dulces labios de su diosa salía toda esa mierda se sentía de todo menos poderoso, porque esa pequeña niña, que resultaba ser su hija le necesitaba, y él no podía casi ayudar, económicamente si, pero nada más.

El no era un dios.

No podía hacer milagros.

Su hija tenía una enfermedad mortal incurable, que afectaba a casi todo su cuerpo, no habían sido capaces de diagnosticarle que era exactamente, pero los médicos la habían dado por perdida, poco a poco dicha enfermedad estaba arrancándole la vida, afectando a todos sus órganos, por ahora casi no podía respirar y dependía muchísimo de todos esos aparatos, pero hacía unos meses le había afectado al estómago y a los intestinos, habían sido las semanas más duras para la pareja.

Klaus escuchó todo detenidamente, sintiendo como su vida se le escapaba de las manos. Ni siquiera conocía a su hija y ya se la estaban quitando de sus manos, ¿por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él? ¿qué le había hecho él?

- ¿No hay cura?

- No. No saben lo que es, es un cúmulo de cosas que la están matando. -sollozó ahora más calmada.- Meses, años.. no sé sabe, hace poco nos dieron unos meses más, está viviendo una vida que no le pertenece Klaus.

- Shh, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? -no quería llorar pero casi le resultaba imposible, la chica clavó sus dulces ojos en la mirada apenada de Klaus.- ¿Dinero? ¿eso es? Lo que quieras…

- No, eso no hace falta, Enzo ha pagado casi todo… necesito, tu amor. -le sonrió.- Hope lo necesita.

- ¿Hope?

- Tu nombre favorito en el mundo, ¿no? por tu abuela. -se mordió el labio.- Ella te necesita, pasa estos meses con ella, por favor.

La noche se cernió sobre Klaus que aún permanecía en una carretera dentro de su coche, cuando la rubia le propuso todo eso Klaus no dudó ni un segundo que quería hacerlo, cumplir esa promesa pero después se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, si se quedaba allí, con sus chicas todo sería de color de rosa para después ser un agujero negro porque no solo perdería a Hope sino también a su diosa, a ella.

Si las perdía todo se acababa para él, ¿se arriesgaba a pasar los mejores meses de su vida para después sufrir?

Iba a recuperarla, si, pero quien le decía que eso sería para siempre. Dudaba de que su diosa quisiera que él entrara en su vida teniendo ya a otro hombre en ella. Apretó los puños y una cosa vino a su cabeza.

Stefan.

Maldito traidor.

Tomó su teléfono y lo llamó. Stefan lo sabía todo y nunca le dijo nada, era todo un traidor.

- Dime, ¡no amenaces!

- ¡Me has mentido!

- ¡Tampoco grites! -bufó.- ¿En qué dices que he mentido?

- Sabías que Caroline tenía novio y que tengo una hija.

- Sabía que Car, ¡espera! ¿¡qué!? -se oyeron unos golpes.- ¿¡qué tienes una hija!? ¿¡estás de broma verdad!?

No, no era una broma, ninguno de los dos estaba bromeando, Klaus de forma atropellada le relató los últimos acontecimientos, siempre pensó que Stefan sería el primero en saberlo todo sobre Caroline Forbes, en el pasado eran inseparables e incluso fue testigo de cómo su amigo se enamoró de su mejor amiga poco a poco, siempre tuvo dudas con respecto a Caroline, era una chica tan abierta para algunas cosas y tan reservada para otras, por eso, cuando le confesó que le amaba sintió que su mundo iba a estallar en mil pedazos, ahora, sentía que nada valía la pena y el no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Absolutamente nada.

- Nik, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Que pregunta más estúpida. Colgó sin ni siquiera responder, no porque fuese fácil como el mismo se había dicho sino porque en realidad no tenía una respuesta convincente, él era egoísta, frío, calculador, no quería un poco de felicidad para que se le arrebatara a los segundos, miró la pantalla de su teléfono y sin pensarlo marcó los números que nunca pensó que volvería a marcar.

Enzo y Hope volvieron a la noche,totalmente cansados y con unas inmensas ganas de dormir, eso no le costó mucho a la pequeña pero Enzo no estaba dispuesto a irse a la cama sin hablar primero con su amiga.

Caroline estaba sentada en el sofá cambiando de canal sin mirar realmente a la televisión, Enzo se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente a que la rubia bajara sus barreras, cosa imposible.

- ¿Quién era?

- Que pregunta. -bufó molesta lanzando el mando al otro sofá.- Nadie.

- Mm, interesante, ese nadie se llama… ¿cómo?

Caroline clavó sus ojos en los de Enzo, ambos permanecieron calladas sumidos en una lucha eterna donde solo uno iba a perder y estaba claro quien era.

- Klaus.

- Klaus.

- Si, Klaus.

- Vale, tranquila. -tomó el mando del sofá y cambió a las noticias, Caroline clavó su mirada curiosa en la figura de su amigo, quería muchísimo a Enzo, nunca peleaban en serio, siempre estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, en lo bueno y en lo malo, por eso era incapaz de decirle nada realmente, porque temía que en cualquier momento saliera huyendo y no volviese nunca.

- ¿Solo vas a decirme eso?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, bebé? -la miró.- ¿Qué te estás equivocando, otra vez?

- Quiero meterle en mi vida de nuevo.

- ¿Le amas?

Caroline no respondió no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque una parte de ella quería mantener la verdad en silencio porque temía ser juzgada, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca el sonido del timbre los devolvió a la realidad, la rubia salió corriendo a la puerta, mientras que Enzo permaneció allí, impasible mirando a la nada.

Caroline Forbes era un torbellino de luz y de energía, eso era lo que todo el mundo le decía cuando la conocían pero el hacìa mucho tiempo que había convivido con la otra Caroline por eso sabía la respuesta a su pregunta formulada, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, el no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle nada, él estaba allí porque la quería, a ella y a la niña, no por el amor de Caroline.

No.

Cuando la rubia se quedó completamente muda y empezó a llorar a moco tendido, las alertas de Enzo se activaron completamente, quiso arrancarle la cabeza al idiota que le había hecho llorar, otra vez.

- ¿Stef..?

- Hola princesa.

Ambos se sumergieron en un abrazo lleno de amor, dolor y recuerdos. Enzo no hizo nada, porque podía notar la felicidad ahí, así que se apartó, lanzando un pequeño saludo y subió las escaleras para comprobar que la pequeña Hope estuviera bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados? ¿Minutos solamente? ¿más tiempo de lo debido? a ellos no le importaba, eran amigos, hermanos, cómplices, lo que se conoce como el término mejores amigos, Stefan siempre estuvo colado secretamente por Caroline mientras que la chica solo veía a su otra mitad en el chico.

- Stef, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado… -sollozó como un bebé, apretando con más fuerza a su amigo.- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

- Calma Car. -rió al ver que la chica no paraba de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, sin ni siquiera respirar.- Lo sé, yo también te quiero.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto hoy precisamente?

- No me gustaría ser el causante de que esa sonrisa desaparezca, ¿eh?

- ¡Ay quita! Has vuelto, esto me tiene así. -le hizo pasar.- Cuando te di la dirección hará… pff, un montón, lo hice para que algún día hicieras esto, volver, dime que has vuelto para quedarte.

- Vivo casi con Klaus, el me necesita.

- Yo no, ¿verdad? Siempre Klaus, el pobre de Klaus, el que necesita ayuda.

- ¿Sabes que tuvo problemas con las drogas hace poco?

- ¿Sabes que eso ya no es una novedad? No sabía que siguiera pero cuando estaba conmigo, tenía un problema con eso, con todo en realidad. Tenía un problema con la vida y fui una estúpida creyendo que podría ser salvado. Gente como Klaus no se merece eso.

- Car, acabas de ofrecerle volver a tu vida.

- No, Stefan, no te confundas, le he ofrecido tener una vida con su hija, no conmigo. Ya no le amo.

No hablaron más del tema. Stefan no quiso decirle más nada, simplemente no creía en las palabras de su amiga pero tampoco podía juzgarla, llevaba años sin tratarla, la gente cambiaba, ¿por qué iba a ser la chica una excepción?

Su teléfono sonó cuando estaban cenando los tres, Enzo y Stefan se llevaban bastante bien, cosa que le sorprendió a Caroline que esperaba a su amigo más reticente a su idea de no amar más a Klaus, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de sus palabras, no había más nadie en su vida, su corazón le pertenecía en su totalidad a Hope, nadie más tenía cabida en él y seguramente seguiría así hasta el día de su muerte.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse a por una botella más de vino, Stefan se incorporó de mala manera, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba empezando a recoger a toda hostia, diciendo incoherencias por todo el camino.

- Stef… -quería pedirle silencio, su pequeña podría despertarse en cualquier momento y debía descansar un mínimo de horas.

- Es Klaus… -colgó.- Está en urgencias.

Enzo miró a Caroline mientras Stefan se disculpaba y salía a toda prisa de la casa, le dolía muchísimo dejar a su amiga allí plantada por Klaus, otra vez, pero no pensaba permitir ni por asomo dejar tirado a su amigo por muy hijo de puta que fuese.

Llevaba horas en la sala de espera y no tenía ninguna señal sobre Klaus, cuando llegó allí nadie le hizo caso alguno, todos le miraban con mala cara como si no se atreviesen a dar la mala noticia, Stefan estuvo a punto de hacer una locura, ¿dónde estaba el médico que le atendió el otro día? justo cuando iba a entrar en cólera la figura de una Caroline muy preocupada apareció en su campo visual, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

- ¿Y Klaus? -el dolor en su voz fue suficiente para saber por qué demonios se hacía ahora la preocupada.

- No sé nada, Car, tengo miedo.

- Tranquilo Stef, veras como todo sale bien…

Nada salió bien esa noche, ni en la siguiente, ni en la otra, así sucesivamente hasta que pasó una semana, Klaus había pasado de estar en una limpieza de estómago a estar bajo vigilancia por una sobredosis, no sólo podría haber muerto esa noche sino que encima podría haber acabado con la vida de varias personas más.

Caroline y Stefan estaban devastados, ambos odiaban a muerte a Klaus por eso, su hija estaba gravemente enferma y él su única salida era hacer el idiota, el temerario, como siempre, porque Klaus Mikaelson era un egoísta sin corazón.

A las dos semanas, cuando el doctor le dijo que Klaus por fin podía recibir visitas, Caroline le pidió expresamente a Stefan que fuese a buscar a Hope y a Enzo, no solo porque quería ver que todo iba bien sino porque necesitaba una conversación a solas con el padre de su hija, Stefan asintió dubitativo, normalmente era él el que recibía a un Klaus bastante cabreado, no sabía que esperar ahora que no iba ni siquiera a estar presente, pero, ¿quién mejor para manejar a Klaus Mikaelson?

Caroline tardó media hora en entrar en la salita, Klaus estaba en peor estado de lo que esperaba, sabía que era duro, que esas dos semanas habían sido terribles para la salud de su ex pero nunca esperó realmente verlo tan… mal.

- Hola, amor.

No estaba tan mal. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que dijera algo más, una disculpa o algo que sonara similar.

- Espera sentada. -murmuró abatido.- No pienso disculparme.

- Por lo menos sabes que deberías. -sonrió.- Dime Klaus, ¿por qué no vas ni a intentarlo?

- Porque no siento nada ahora mismo. Vale, dolor de garganta, me arde la garganta.

- Tienes una hija.

- Que no conocía.

- Una hija enferma.

- Casi ni me conoce.

- Ella ha estado sintiendo tu perdida.

- No por mi culpa.

- Si por tu culpa. -gruñó.- Tu me pusiste los cuernos.

- Ya, pero ahora sé que no fue por eso por lo que me dejaste. -le gritó.- Me dejaste porque no eres capaz de amar a nadie, Caroline.

- ¿¡Qué yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? -furiosa se adentró a la habitación, su primera intención era ahogarle con una almohada pero enseguida recuperó la compostura, ¿de qué le iba a servir hacer tal estupidez?- ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita y mil maldito seas!

- Paranoica. -bufó molesto, se removió en la cama buscando una mejor postura, odiaba estar allí, tumbado, porque eso simbolizaba que estaba en desventaja y si había algo que odiaba más que su vida era eso, sentirse inferior.

Y Caroline Forbes tenía ese efecto sobre él.

- No sabes lo que haría si en mi mano estuviese asesinarte. -se sentó en el borde de la cama, Klaus la miró escéptico, no se fiaba ni un pelo de sus intenciones.- No me mires así, no voy a matarte.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. -mentira.-´Me preocupa en todo caso tus intenciones, ¿no deberías estar con tu novio?

Caroline abrió la boca para protestar, ella no tenía pareja no desde que el rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, o lo que quedaba de él, porque realmente no era ese el motivo por el que no tenía relación amorosa ninguna. Sonrió, tal vez un poco de su propia medicina.

- Mmm, ¿y qué más te da? -se lamió el labio.- Han pasado un par de años…

- Pero… -dudó incluso balbuceó pero en cuanto vio la picardía en los ojos azules de Caroline supo que estaba jugando con él.- Vale, muy graciosa.

- No es un chiste. -se aguantó la risa mientras miraba un punto fijo en la nada.- Ok, me has pillado. No estoy con nadie pero tampoco es que tenga tiempo para eso.

- Por supuesto. -sonrió.

La primera intención de Caroline al entrar en esa habitación era la de conseguir que Klaus se sintiese como una mierda, su segunda intención era hacer que claudicara y dejara de jugar con su vida y la tercera, convencerle de vivir junto a su hija, ganarse el corazón de Hope, pero ahora que estaba ahí, que reía, se sonrojaba y le mandaba a la mierda cada dos por tres, sus únicas intenciones eran poder ver esa sonrisa que tanto caracterizaba a Klaus durante mucho y mucho tiempo.

La voz de Stefan sacó a ambos de esa burbuja llena de luz y tranquilidad, en cuanto los ojos de Caroline se cruzaron con los de su amigo supo que lo siguiente iba a ser lo más difícil, no había vuelto a hablar con Klaus del tema de la niña, no quería agobiarlo y sabía que si Hope entraba por esa puerta y le decía quien era su padre sería mucho más complicado asimilar la despedida por eso lanzó una rápida mirada a Klaus.

- Klaus…

El aludido asimiló las palabras de Caroline, en menos de un minuto y medio la chica le explicó lo que quería hacer, no solo buscaba que Klaus estuviera con su pequeña sino que también perteneciera a su vida una vez más, no estaba obligado, ella la había criado sola y así seguiría, pero prefería que ambos, padre e hija, tuvieran una oportunidad en la vida, Klaus sopesó la idea durante unos segundos, a Caroline ya la había perdido pero, ¿y su hija? ¿podría vivir unos meses llenos de amor para después vivir de nuevo en la soledad?

- Niklaus. -le advirtió un Stefan bastante enfadado, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada porque la figura delgada de una chica se asomó entre las piernas de Stefan, toda duda en los ojos de Klaus desaparecieron nada más ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de su hija.- Hope..

Los días pasaron, Caroline ni nadie le dijo a Hope que Klaus era su padre, simplemente dejaban que ellos dos crearan su propio vínculo, Enzo no estaba de acuerdo, no se fiaba de Klaus y mucho menos de sus intenciones pero tenía que darle un voto de confianza, si Caroline decía que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio así se haría aunque fuese en contra de todos sus principios morales, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incluso cuando Klaus salió del hospital y de la rehabilitación todo tomó sus frutos, Klaus seguía yendo a ver a la pequeña Hope, incluso salía con ella y pasaba tiempo a solas, a medida que iba avanzando la relación Caroline estaba cada vez más segura de que esto no solo estaba ayudando al alma de Klaus sino también a la salud de su pequeña niña, estaba trayendo un suspiro en un lugar lleno de oscuridad.

El cumpleaños de Hope nunca había sido algo agradable de celebrar, la misma pequeña odiaba esa fecha ya que significaba algo malo, fue en su cumpleaños cuando tuvo su primer ataque, su madre y Enzo se pasaron todo ese día y los sucesivos encerrados en un ala del hospital, fue la primera vez que la pequeña vio a su madre llorar y aunque era muy chica para recordar ese momento ella misma se prometió que nunca más vería a su mamá así, por eso, cuando Klaus apareció en la puerta con un regalo más grande que ella, se puso a llorar a moco tendido e incluso se atrevió a decir que no quería saber más nada de Klaus.

Fue un golpe duro. Enzo no entendía nada e intentó calmar las cosas, Caroline le había advertido sobre Klaus, sabía que si el chico se sentía rechazado acabaría huyendo, por eso intentó calmar los humos por ambos lados, consiguiendo que la cosa empeorara notablemente, y si ya nada podía ir a peor, las lágrimas y el llanto constante de la pequeña provocaron un ataque de ansiedad, no en Klaus ni tampoco en Enzo sino en la misma pequeña.

Tuvieron que salir corriendo, tras varias horas hospitalizados apareció Caroline, estaba alterada, la acompañaba Stefan, Klaus no necesitó mirarlo mucho rato para saber el cabreo de mil demonios que llevaba encima, toda esa tranquilidad y ese buen rollo que había habido entre ellos acababa de esfumarse.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi hija!? -gritó, justo en ese momento salió el doctor que estaba atendiendo a la pequeña, por lo que no hubo ningún percance.

- La situación empeora por momentos señora. -le comentó el doctor.- Pero la niña está estable.

- ¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa, doctor?

- Cálmese, como le estaba contando al padre… -silencio, es lo que la cabeza de Caroline procesó por unos momentos, un completo silencio incómodo, el doctor seguía hablando pero ella era incapaz de escuchar más nada, no le molestaba que Klaus se hubiese proclamado como el padre, ella misma pidió hace un tiempo los papeles para poner su nombre, pero lo que si le fastidió y muchísimo es sentirse tan estúpida y patética, Klaus y Enzo estaban ahí, ninguno de los dos la había llamado, simplemente habían dejado un aviso en casa, y ella, que siempre había estado ahí, había dejado tirada a su pequeña.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, por eso cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Stefan todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que su mente conjuró fue a su pequeña, hacía unas semanas cuando Klaus no pudo venir, como la pequeña se echó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba a su amigo allí.

Por primera vez eran una familia. Y todo se iba al traste.

- Care. -la voz de Klaus la devolvió a la realidad, tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba y lo que había pasado por lo que se levantó de golpe.- Calma fiera, te desmayaste, ¿cuántas horas diarias duermes?

- Vete a la mierda. -bufó molesta, pero tuvo que hacerle caso y permanecer unos segundos quieta porque la cabeza le seguía dando demasiadas vueltas para su gusto.- ¿Dónde está?

- Ya está bien.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

- Solo un par de horas, pero antes de que montes un escándalo deberías saber que acabo de convencer, a regañadientes, al doctor para que te dé el alta.

- ¿¡A mi!? ¿¡por qué!? Yo estoy bien...

- No, no lo estabas. Ataque de ansiedad.

Caroline boqueó como un pez pero esta vez no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que tenía un ataque como ese, normalmente no llegaba a tales extremos como el desmayo ni mucho menos pero sabía que como siguiese así, exponiéndose a un estrés constante lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas notablemente, por eso se dejó cuidar, sabiendo que más tarde podría dar por culo sin ningún inconveniente.

La pareja salió de la habitación a regañadientes, Klaus no podía creer lo irresponsable que era Caroline con su propia salud, pero el no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle nada, básicamente porque él mismo, hacía muy poco había puesto en peligro su salud, pero era diferente, pensó, nadie a su alrededor le iba a echar de menos de verdad, pero Care, si a ella le pasaba algo, todos la echarían de menos empezando por él, no podía consentir que el amor de su vida volviera a jugar con su vida de esa forma.

Dos semanas más necesitaron para calmar las aguas en la vida de Caroline y Klaus, las cosas no solo se relajaron sino que encima todos establecieron una rutina, Klaus se pasaba casi todo el día junto a la pequeña Hope, la niña estaba encantada, sin darse cuenta tenía a su padre en su vida y aunque ella creía otra cosa distinta en ningún momento hizo preguntas, Enzo, más relajado aún podía ir y venir sin estar al cien por cien pendiente de lo que pasaba en la casa, era una de las pocas cosas que quería Caroline, que su amigo pudiese tener una vida propia sin estar atado a una familia o mejor dicho, a una relación sin futuro, por eso cuando se enteró por Stefan, que Enzo salía con una rubia, se alegró muchísimo, tal vez no fuese nada más que una amistad pero por lo menos Caroline veía algo más, Stefan y Car también habían recuperado esa amistad tan fuerte que una vez los caracteriza pero a diferencia de hacía unos años, Stefan no estaba enamorado de su amiga y ella no estaba atada a un corazón roto.

Klaus, unas semanas después, decidió llevar a Caroline y a Hope a un sitio, llevaba días pensándolo, y aunque estuvo dudando hasta el último segundo nada ni nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó la niña ilusionada tras una hora de coche, aunque Klaus no lo dijera en voz alta pudo atisbar un brillo especial en la mirada de Caroline, la primera vez que lo vio temió estar confundido, pero ya había demasiadas evidencias, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, por miedo a represalias, sabía que sin quererlo -o queriendo- estaba reviviendo a la Caroline de la cual se enamoró, a esa chica activa, alegre y vivaracha, sin darse cuenta siquiera, Caroline estaba cayendo de nuevo rendida en los brazos de la paz y la armonía, cuando ella, hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido vivir alerta, pendiente de cada problema, de cada señal del destino.

Pero desde que Klaus había vuelto a su vida había dejado de estar pendiente de las agujas del reloj, había dejado de contar los días que faltaban para que su vida terminara, había dejado de ver en Hope a una pequeña enferma, ahora veía a su hija, una niña llena de luz y de vida junto a su padre.

Estaba viendo una familia.

Y eso algún día sería un problema.

- Mami, mami, mami… -le gritó su hija, incluso tiró de su camiseta para mostrarle dónde estaban, no era un parque de atracciones, ni una playa, ni nada por el estilo, cosa que agradeció enormemente Caroline porque la pequeña no podría estar en ninguno de esos sitios.- ¡Mira!

Y miró.

Fue entonces cuando las últimas barreras de Caroline Forbes se derrumbaron, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y ahogó una exclamación, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero la felicidad era algo fácilmente perceptible a través de sus ojos. Tanto Hope como Klaus sonrieron, pero por diversos motivos, Hope porque por fin veía a su madre con un aura diferente, Klaus, porque por primera vez albergaba ciertas esperanzas. No todo estaba perdido.

¿Qué era la sorpresa de Klaus? No importaba, porque a lo largo de las semanas llenó a las chicas Forbes de hermosas y maravillosas sorpresas, cada cual mejor, casi sin gastarse ni un dólar pintó en sus hermosos rostros sonrisas permanentes, poco a poco, Mikaelson se ganó el amor incondicional de las chicas, no por los regalos, sino por haber brindado a esa familia un poco de esperanza.

- Eres un cielo. -le dijo una noche, acababa de dormirse Hope por lo que Caroline le había invitado a una copa, aunque eso significara un tercer grado. El aludido soltó una carcajada cínica.- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Que yo no _soy_ un cielo, amor.

- Bueno, con tu hija si. -se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Es qué no puedo darte un pequeño halago, _papá_?

Klaus la miró a los ojos, buscando cualquier cosa que le dijera porque Caroline le estaba diciendo todo eso, no es que no fueran hablado desde que estaban con Hope, es que nunca había visto esta aura de comodidad entre ellos cuando la magia de la familia se acababa, por eso estaba dudando, buscando un atisbo de algo, cualquier cosa.

La rubia le miró a los ojos y soltó una carcajada, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá tomó el mando de la televisión.

Apagó el aparato.

- Klaus, solo… no lo estropees, no hablo de nosotros. -corrió para explicarse.- Sino… este entendimiento… esta conexión.

- No somos Damon y Elena.

Caroline frunció el ceño sin entender a donde quería ir con eso.

- No me malinterpretes, no estaba comparando nuestra relación con la de la serie de la televisión. -se defendió con las mismas prisas que Caroline, la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final solo soltó una carcajada.- ¿Ahora te ríes?

- Ahora me río.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron sumidos en el silencio, Caroline no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que su cabeza recreaba un día si y otro también, miró de reojo a Klaus, no parecía que hubiese cambiado demasiado en esos años, vale se había vuelto adicto a la droga y a la autodestrucción, pero desde que Hope estaba en su vida, él se había alejado de la oscuridad para luchar en la luz por su bebé, eso lo hacía un hombre noble, pero entonces su lado más oscuro volvería, porque era obvio que la luz les arrebatará a ambos a Hope, ¿quién no le decía que cuando Hope… _desapareciera_ él no recaería?

- Klaus…

- Sé lo que piensas. -la interrumpió.- Caroline te conozco tan… bien, que sé lo que te atormenta, es lo mismo que me pasa a mi.

Dejó que continuara, porque no estaba muy segura de que si abría la boca lo único que conseguiría sería cagarla o…

- Tengo miedo de perderos, a ambas. Sé que luchar por ti es una locura, pero sin darme cuenta lo haga cada día. -clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia.- Cada vez que veo tu sonrisa busco cualquier excusa para hacer que salga más a menudo, me juztifico diciendo que estás mejor así, pero en realidad, busco… retenerte. Y Hope, mi pequeña…

Se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas, entonces Caroline lo supo, se sintió mal, sucia y egoísta, ella se había aferrado a Klaus para no derrumbarse con el tema de su niña, pero, ¿y él? ¿en qué se estaba aferrando Klaus? en nada, no hacía ni un par de meses que él estaba en sus vidas, soportando todos los males y disfrutando de los pocos bienes, ¿y ella que había hecho? cerrar los ojos, Enzo y ella estaban acostumbrados a que Hope tardara más en despertar, que comiera menos, que vomitaba constantemente y una serie más de efectos secundarios, pero, ¿y Klaus?

- Klaus… -lo abrazó, el chico terminó de derrumbarse en sus brazos.- Lo siento tanto, perdoname, tendríamos que haber hablado más, ¿verdad? -se separó un poco de él.- Cariño, no sé que me duele más haber sido una estúpida o verte así.

- Mañana negaré que esto ha pasado. -sonrió de mala gana.- Pero es mejor hablar que hacer una locura.

- Cierto. -susurró no muy convencida, temía que Klaus hiciera una locura de nuevo.- Pero hagas lo que hagas piensa que tienes una hija adorable, recuérdalo.

- Hope no es adorable. -Caroline alzó una ceja suspicaz.- Es hermosomente adorable y quisquillosa como su madre.

- Si, también es orgullosa y reservada como su padre.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, aunque esa noche hablaron lo suficiente para calmar sus demonios, la realidad era totalmente distinta, en cualquier momento, la oscuridad se llevaría a Hope y ellos solamente se tendrían el uno al otro, porque aunque estaban rodeados de gente que los amaba, no era ni por asomo suficiente para calmar el dolor que se estaba formando en su corazón.

Hope, un domingo por la tarde, bajó corriendo por las escaleras, Enzo y Stefan estaban preparando una barbacao en el jardín mientras Klaus discutía por teléfono con uno de sus socios, por eso nadie divisó la figura alterada de Hope en mitad del pasillo, nadie se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, hasta que Caroline, harta de tanta tontería salió a ver quien estaba armando tanto jaleo, dispuesta a discutir con la panda de imbéciles que preparaba la carne, salió al jardín pero antes de dar un paso vio el rastro de sangre por las escaleras y a su niña corriendo a los brazos de un muy asustado Klaus.

Esa fue la primera señal.

Hubo muchas más, cuando Hope se desmayó en mitad de la calle, cuando empezó a vomitar y a convulsionar en el médico, y una serie más de anécdotas que ningún integrante de esa familia querría recordar nunca pero hay estaba, grabado a fuego en la memoria de cada uno de ellos.

El especialista lo advirtió, el tiempo de vida de la pequeña era limitado, y aunque Klaus había movido cientos de ficha todos dijeron exactamente lo mismo, la niña no pasaría de ese año.

Era un milagro, porque Caroline pensaba que el tiempo era menor pero aún así nadie dijo nada, simplemente se resignaron a esperar.

- ¿Cómo estás cariño? -le preguntó Caroline a su hija, llevaba unos días en cama porque no se veía capaz de moverse.- ¿Quieres algo?

- Estoy bien mamá. -sonrió como siempre, miró en dirección a la puerta, Klaus estaba allí, como casi todos los días, desde el incidente de la barbacoa Klaus prácticamente se había mudado con ellas.- Solo quiero que seáis felices.

Caroline no sabía qué cosa le sorprendía más, si el uso del plural o lo que su hija les estaba pidiendo a ambos, se giró para mirar a Klaus descubriendo que este tenía la misma cara de sorpresa, la risa de su convaleciente hija les sorprendió aún más.

- ¿En serio? -la rubia ladeó el rostro.- Papá, mamá… lo sé ¡se ve en vuestras miradas! por favor, por favor… la que se muere soy yo, no vosotros…

Caroline comenzó a llorar a moco tendido, le pasaba a menudo, cosa que odiaba Hope a muerte, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que esta vez era necesario, para sus adentros creía que si sus padres lloraban ahora y agotaban todas las lágrimas cuando ella no estuviera solo le quedaría la felicidad pero a estas alturas sabía que era imposible por eso buscaba de cualquier forma que sus padres volviesen a estar juntos, esperaba que ninguno de los dos le preguntase cómo lo sabía, no quería traicionar a Stefan y a Enzo, pero tampoco podía decir que lo sabía y punto estaba enferma pero eso no quitaba que su madre le insistiera.

- Cariño. -con lágrimas aún en los ojos abrazó a su hija, Klaus hizo exactamente lo mismo después de que Caroline se separara.- Mi amor, tu no te preocupes por nosotros, siempre estarás aquí, somos tu familia.

- Lo sé. Y os quiero por ello.

Casi sin darse cuenta eso marcó un antes y un después en esa familia. Hope solo hizo un comentario sobre un futuro donde ella seguramente no estaría, no eran más que palabras pero esas simples frases calaron muy hondo en los corazones de Klaus y Caroline, esto no mejoró la situación, pero por lo menos dejó una marca en esos corazones que estaban al borde del abismo.

Hope Mikaelson murió el 23 de Septiembre de 2016, duró un año y nueve meses más de lo previsto, sus padres y sus amigos siempre estuvieron ahí, haciéndola reír y calmando sus tormentos, pero lo más significativo fue lo que hizo Hope en las almas de cada uno de ellos, el día en que descubrieron el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña, el mundo de cada uno de ellos cayó en mil pedazos pero lo sorprendente fue la paz que se instaló en ellos, ¿para qué vivir bajo un manto de sufrimiento? Hope por fin estaba descansando en paz, aunque eso fuese a costa de la felicidad de esa familia.

Un entierro tranquilo y una vida eterna para el alma más benevolente del mundo.

Klaus tomó de la mano a Caroline, ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos e hinchados de haber pasado toda la noche y la mañana llorando, pero una sonrisa débil se dibujó en sus labios, no estaban solos, no solo tenían a Enzo y a Stefan sino también el recuerdo de la felicidad inscrito en sus corazones, tal vez… tal vez… un milagro salvará sus almas.

Algún día.

"_Lo que la vida nos puede hacer en cuestión de segundos"_

¿Un epílogo? ¿Creen que es necesario? No, no lo es. Es obvio que Klaus y Caroline se apoyaron mutuamente durante mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto? semanas, meses e incluso años, eran más que amigos, eran dos almas unidos por un pequeño milagro que descansaba en sus corazones, ya nada podía irrumpir en ellos, porque el vínculo que los unía superaba tierra y cielo, era cuestión de tiempo que sus corazones se curaran de la maldad del mundo por haberles arrebatado a su hija, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en el corazón del otro.

Solo se necesitaba tiempo para que ambos se diesen una oportunidad de ser felices, de amarse, de volver a ser Caroline y Klaus y no sus propios fantasmas.

FIN.

Hacía un calor espantoso cuando Joseph escribió la última palabra en su documento, cerró la laptop cuando oyó unos pasos y unas voces acercándose, una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro cuando los pequeños se lanzaron a sus brazos, una rubia apareció en el marco de la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

- Que remedio. -sonrió.- Pero no vais a poder protegeros toda la vida, guapos, en cuanto papá vaya a la editorial van a estar a mi merced.

- ¡No! -gritaron los dos pequeños, abrazándose a su padre con fuerza, Joseph soltó una carcajada y los tomó a ambos en brazos, riendo y protestando salieron al exterior a jugar al jardín.

El mismo jardín. La misma casa. Sonrió como un estúpido al recordar lo que acababa de terminar en su despacho, cuando su flamante esposa cruzó la puerta con él, Joseph no dudó, era ahora o nunca.

- Amor. -la tomó del brazo antes de que saliese a gritarles a sus hijos una vez más, Candice clavó sus ojos azules en los de su marido, desde que hacía unos meses se había encerrado a escribir, Candice había temido este momento, no sabía porqué, no entendía porque tanto miedo cuando Joseph lo único que estaba haciendo era dedicarse a su hobby favorito, pero desde el primer momento que dijo que iba a escribir un libro una punzada atravesó su alma dolida, nunca más, después de tantos años pensó que otra vez sentiría ese dolor.

Joseph, con los mismos miedos se llevó a la rubia a otra habitación mientras los niños corrían a abrir la puerta a Paul, se oyeron las voces pero ninguno de los dos se giró para saludar a su mejor amigo.

- Jomo, cariño…

- Shh, hace diez años que.. nuestra Luz abandonó este mundo, para vivir una vida mejor. -susurró cohibido.- Y yo he decidido escribir… su historia… como nos unió… cómo… nos cambió a ambos, yo…

Las palabras se le trababan. Joseph no comprendía cómo después de unos meses sumergido en su libro ahora no le salieran unas simples explicaciones, supuso que sería porque Candice y todo este tema le ponían nerviosa, temía perder a su mujer después de haber luchado por ella durante tantos años, abrió los ojos desesperado y cuando vio ese brillo en su mirada supo que no necesitaba más palabras, que la conexión que los unía, esa conexión que el mismo había expresado en su libro, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar malgastar el tiempo innecesariamente, corrió a su lado, la alzó en volandas y estampó sus labios con dulzura en los de la chica, tal vez fue un acto atrevido, pero, ¿qué más daba?

Era un milagro haber llegado hasta ahí.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije…?

- ¿Qué cosa? -sonrió extasiada, no sabía si estaba así por la muestra de cariño de su marido o si era por los recuerdos que estaban estallando en su mente, fuese lo que fuese, no estaba triste, todo lo contrario, estaban a punto de estallar de felicidad pura.

- ¿Qué yo sería tu último amor?

- El primero… -susurró contra sus labios.- Y el último, dalo por hecho.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando Candice pronunció las últimas palabras antes de lanzarse a deborar sus labios con pasión, todo esto nació en un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, cuando tan solo eran unos críos, allí mismo se rompió en mil pedazos, y su pequeña Luz, o como se llamaba en el libro de Joseph, Hope, había conseguido tomar todos esos trozos y arreglar sus corazones pero a veces no es suficiente con juntar piezas, a veces es necesario un poco de amor… y de un milagro para que todo vuelva a fluir con fuerza, y es así como Candice y Joseph recuperaron lo que una vez le arrebataron, el amor, la felicidad y la capacidad de recordar a su hija como un milagro concedido por el destino.

Cuando sus labios se separaron un torbellino pasó por delante de sus ojos, sus hijos se lanzaron a sus brazos para poder enseñarles a sus papás los regalos del tito Paul, ¿quién sabe? tal vez esto era lo que buscaba Luz cuando les dijo a sus padres que fueran felices el uno con el otro.

A veces la felicidad está en las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Sé muy bien que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero es que hay que tener en cuenta que Klaroline ya no me inspira, por lo menos no lo suficiente, ha sido un mes duro (diciembre) pero aquí estoy con una historia que un principio me gustó mucho y que la idea inicial siempre ha estado ahí.

Ahora os toca a vosotros y a **caludv** decir que os ha parecido.

Espero vuestros reviews.

Un beso.


End file.
